7 Minutes in Heaven
by Kawaii Koneko Ichigo
Summary: A group of teenagers sit playing 7 minutes in Heaven and the game brings about unlikely couples and new found feellings. -I own only Ichigo- Dedicated to Sharna - Happy Birthday Warning: Contains mild sex
1. 7 Minutes in Heaven

The closet door swings open, a grinning Toffee holding onto the handle, her light brown bunches swaying as she pulls back the door. Kankuro walks out, a cheesy and satisfied look spread across his painted face as a flustered dark haired girl followed him. Cookie was bright red, her hair a complete mess, and she grinned madly, waving her arms as Kankuro took his seat in the circle of giggling adolescents. Cookie then took her place in the circle, being nudged in the back by Toffee as she picked up the black hat.

"Okay... next we have..." Toffee rooted noisily through the scrumbled up pieces of paper that were in the hat, pulling out 2 random ones and unfolding thim excitedly.

"4... and 7..." She looked up beaming, waiting for an answer. A pink haired neko girl leans her ears back, looking down at the paper she held marked with the number '4' and sighed.

"I gueese that's me" Ichigo claimed as she stood up, her light blue mini skirt swaying around her pale thighs as she looked around the circle waiting to see who she was paired with. A crimson haired boy looks up from his paper, and stood up hastily, an expressionless look on his face.

"Now remember you two, you only get 7 minutes" Toffee giggled, winking at the unamused Ichigo.

"That's more than enough" Gaara spoke tonelessly as he entered the closet and awaited the neko girl. Ichigo, rolling her eyes at Toffee and followed Gaara inside, the door being closed behind her.

Ichigo looks around the dark closet, unable to see anything, she opened her lips slightly wanting to speak, but hesitently desides she would just let things run their course. She gasped slightly feeling something wrap around her waist, she moved her hand slowly towards it to get a feel of what this was when she was swiftly spun around, her lips meeting something warm and soft. Gaara pressed his lips tightly against Ichigo's and without wasting a second begins to passionately kiss her, his lips directing the movement of hers, his toung slipping threw their lips and exploring her mouth violently fighting her toung for dominance.

-1 Minute-

Gaara's hand slides up and down Ichigo's thigh, his fingers gripping her with overwhelming lust. She runs her fingers through his blood red locks as he pushes her back against the shelves, the impact hurting Ichigo's back, she opens her mouth wide letting out a groan, Gaara using this to move his toung deeper into her mouth.

-2 Minutes-

Gaara grabs the zip of Ichigo's coat, pulling it down, the coat flies open revealing her laced pink bra and flat stomch, Gaara at no point breaking the vicious kiss. His hands fly confidently up Ichigo's stomache to her breasts and he begins to grope and fondle them aggressively, his right hand still grazing her thigh.

-3 Minutes-

Ichigo's hands slide up Gaara's top, her fingertips digging into his toned chest, he gently bites her bottom lip, forcefully and passionately. One of her hands moves down his stomach and over his pants as she begins to brutally rub the bulge that emerged.

-4 Minutes-

The hand that was masaging Ichigo's thigh moves swiftly up her skirt, Gaara's finger teasing her panty line as she started to gasp, yearning for more. The two of them teasing eachover, their lips keenly colliding.

-5 Minutes-

Gaara tightly grips Ichigo's thighs, hurting her slightly and lifts her up, she wraps her legs around his hips, his hard manhood pressing against her, his toung still attacking hers. Their hands eagerly exploring every inch of one anothers bodies, their heavy breathing blissfully hitting eachovers lips.

-6 Minutes-

Random items start to fall off the shelves, hitting the lovers then falling to the floor. Gaara begins to thrust his manhood against the middle of Ichigo's legs, her back hitting the shelves, her hips rocking in time with Gaara's thrusts. Beads of sweat ran down Ichigo's thighs, her body crying out for more of Gaara's sweet touch.

-7 Minutes-

Toffee looks up from her watch, grinning malevolently as she grips the closet door handle, pulling the door open with force. The groups eyes widen to see the topless Ichigo wrapped around Gaara, them frozen, still locked in a kiss. Their eyes closed tightly as the light hit them and Gaara gently set Ichigo down as she hastily zipped her coat closed again. They turned to look at everyone, flustered and blushing madly, walking slowly out of the closet Gaara leans over to Ichigo and whispers in her ear.

"We'll finish this later.." Then took his seat in the circle. Ichigo stood for a moment wide eyed, her face bright red before she resumed her seat, unable to take her eyes of Gaara.


	2. That's not how we play this game

L looked up, following Ichigo with his eyes, his face painted with dismay, he followed her gaze and looked towards Gaara before looking down at the piece of paper in his hand marked '6'. Toffee still giggling away rooted noisily through the hat, purposely adding to the suspension, before pulling out 2 more pieces of paper.

"Number 6..." Toffee practically shouted with excitement, as L looked up expressionlessly.

"And number… 8" He looked around the circle waiting for a reply, to see who he was paired with when Sasuke stood up. L stood up also, him and Sasuke locked momentarily in a death glare. The whole circle burst into laughter as the two males made their way, as slow as possible towards the cupboard, Sasuke stepping inside and L being forcefully pushed by Toffee. The door swings shut and they stand silently in the dark.

"Nya Nya NYAN nyaa nya nyan nya.." [I am NOT Kissing you or anything…] Sasuke mumbled, standing completely still.

"Nya nyaa nyan… nya nyana nya nyannnnnn…" [I didn't want… I wasn't even thinking…] L stuttered and sighed, leaning back against what he thought was the wall.

-1 Minute-

"NYA NYA NYAN NYA NYA? NYA NYAAAN NYA!!!" [WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!] Sasuke yelled, pushing L off of him, L flying forward and hitting his head on the shelf in front of him. L steadied himself and turned around, thrusting out his paw, and slashing at Sasuke.

-2 Minutes-

L's claws ripped at Sasuke's sleeve, tearing through and penetrating his arm, little drops of blood petruding from the three marks left.

"NYYAAAAANNNN" [OWWWYYY] Sasuke hissed at L, holding his arm.

"Nya Nyan Nya…" [Don't push me…] L said softly, glaring at the dark in front of him.

-3 Minutes-

Toffee looked at the closet door worriedly, as hisses screeches and screams came from inside. Everyone sat uncomfortably, not knowing whether to stay sitting or stand and intervene.

"M-Maybe we should… end this one early…" Toffee muttered as she gripped the door handle, pulling it open slowly.

Sasuke and L froze, L holding Sasuke in a headlock, Sasuke's claws digging into L's back, his teeth digging into L's arm. Their hair was a mess, their face covered in cuts and marks, their clothes torn, they looked shamefully at everyone as they stared at them with wide eyes. Toffee thumbed Sasuke on the head and glared at the both of them.

"That's not how we play this game BAKA'S!!!" Sasuke and L let go of each over and looked down at the floor in shame.

"Nyanya" [Sorry] They both spoke, walking back to their places in the circle.


End file.
